Devices for controlling relative humidity levels within an enclosed volume storage device are known in the art. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,327 to Neff (“the '327 patent), issued Feb. 22, 2011, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
As described in the '327 patent, the range of relative humidity at which tobacco products such as cigars should be stored to optimize freshness generally understood as being between 64% relative humidity to minimize drying of the tobacco and below 72% relative humidity to inhibit the growth of mold, mildew and prevent the hatching of the Cigarette or Tobacco Beetle, or Lasioderna serricome, with 65-70% relative humidity being ideal. Numerous efforts have been directed toward achieving this level of humidity in confined environments, such as humidors, through the incorporation of moisture-moderating materials and associated devices. Silica gel beads (for example, as available from Heartfelt Industries of Carson City, Nev.), propylene glycol beads (for example, HUMI-CARE crystal gel humidification beads available from Cigars International of Bethlehem, Pa.) and superabsorbent polymer grains (for example, as available from M2 polymer Technologies of West Dundee, Ill.), which can be used to effectively adsorb and desorb moisture, are suitable moisture-moderating materials. In some cases, for improved performance, these materials are used in combination with liquids such as distilled water or polyethylene glycol. A particularly suitable moisture-moderating material for the humidity control devices described herein are BLACK ICE humidification beads available from Cigars International of Bethlehem, Pa.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a prior art humidification regulating apparatus 10 as disclosed by the '327 patent is shown in exploded perspective view. Apparatus 10 comprises a cylindrical container (base) 11, and is adapted to house a quantity of a composition 12 as described above that is capable of as adsorbing and desorbing moisture. The container is closed at one end (its “bottom” side, not visible) and is provided with a removable closure element such as lid 13 having perforations 15 at the other end. Lid 13 has a circumference slightly larger than the circumference of the peripheral edge of the container 11 so as to overlap the container (base) 11 in a substantially sealing engagement about end opening of the container 11. For purposes of securing the lid 13 to the container 11, the lid 13 engages threads on the peripheral region of the upper edge of the walls of container 11.
Apparatus 10 of the '327 patent also comprises a retaining member 14, such as a porous cloth, porous urethane, or a sponge, which acts to inhibit transfer of the composition 12 through perforations 15 when the apparatus 10 is inverted (for example, if the “bottom” of the apparatus 10 is removably attached to the underside of a closed lid of a storage device (e.g., humidor), as shown in FIG. 2, discussed below).
The composition 12 controls relative humidity to a predetermined level, through absorbing or desorbing water vapor through the perforations 15 in lid 13. If a greater desorption is desired, for example, the composition 12 may be moistened through direct hydration by removing lid 13 and retaining member 14 or by absorbing moisture from a directly hydrated retaining member 14.
Container 10 is fashioned from a material which is lightweight and has a means of allowing the composition 12 to absorb and desorb water (e.g., as water vapor), preferably through perforations 15 in the lid 13. The perforations 15 in the lid 13 are of a size and shape that allow an adequate flow of water vapor to maintain the predetermined relative humidity level within the container 10. The rate of absorption and desorption will depend upon the perforation size and pattern, as well as the volume of the composition 12 within the container 10.
The container 10 shown in FIG. 1 is placed within a storage device such as a cigar box or humidor, or other environment wherein humidity regulation is desired. As shown in FIG. 2, the bottom of container 11 is affixed to the interior surface of the lid of a cigar box or humidor, for example using a securing device such as a magnet or hook and loop fabric such as VELCRO. However, because the apparatus can be placed at only a single location within the storage device, it may be difficult to achieve a uniform relative humidity level throughout the entire interior volume of the storage device.